Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 46
also see: Preview Show The Fantendo Football League Show showed highlights from the final week in the third season of the Fantendo Football League. It was broadcast on Flame TV. Intro "Richy": And so, after forty-five matches the Fantendo Football League season reaches its final matches. Four sides can still win the title, while six others are battling for a place in the first division for next season. We start, however with Dark Red Royals and their trip to Nutty. Team Nutty 2-1 Dark Red Royals *Attendance: 32,642 (Away: 3,212) When, Micool slotted the ball into the net for the visitors - it look as if Dark Red Royals could reach the first division. Timer ended the Dark Red Royals dream and scored two goals. Dark Red Royals could be in the first division next season, if a rumoured merge with Nutty goes ahead. Moose FC 2-2 Team Nook *Attendance: 36,454 (Away: 2,123) Henry the Moose scored the first goal of the thrilling four goal match at Moosefield. The Groo levelled with a delightful chip over Lord Mambo. 3.14 headed in to put Nook ahead, but DeLanie Peterson's goal meant that the season would end with a point for both sides. Doodleland Dodgers 2-1 Illogical FC *Attendance: 53,535 (Away: 1,754) Both Doodleland Dodgers and Illogical have made division one for next season. Ramona Derox scored for the host within 10 minutes. A powered header by Fire Elemental levelled the match, but Ramona Derox won the match for the Dodgers. Team Mega-Bus 3-1 Mushroom Kingdom FC *Attendance: 25,364 (Away: 3,323) Mega-Bus have dragged Mushroom Kingdom down into the second division with them. Midbus was beaten though in the third minute. Mushroom Kingdom's Diddy Kong gave the 4,000 away fans hope of survival, but a Sam The Koopa hat-trick ended hope for the visitors. Mad Robots 2-2 Team Sew'n *Attendance: 53,575 (Away: 4,322) Due to recent results, Mad Robots have missed out on a chance to win the league, but Sew'n won't be playing Mad Robots next season. Cheepel scored two for the hosts - as they ended the first half two-nil up. Yellow scored to give the Sew'n fans hope and Mr. Sew'n blasted the ball past Maal. In the dying seconds, Flaum's shot crashed against the crossbar and Red couldn't find the target, so Sew'n head to Division Two. Team Toucan 1-2 Royal Atlantica *Attendance: 38,655 (Away: 3,874) Dave scored Toucan's only goal in a two-one defeat to Royal Atlantica. Athene Metals scored a brace to beat Toucan for Atlantica. Outer Troopers 2-1 FC APIM *Attendance: 21,323 (Away: 2,568) It was first bottom against third bottom at the Koopa Colosseum in front of only 21,000 fans. Speedy scored both for Outer Troopers, while Besh scored APIM's only goal. The Waves FC 3-1 Team Gemstones *Attendance: 27,756 (Away: 3,577) Mick scored three as the Waves beat Geamstones, in a match which meant both teams will be playing in the top tier next season. Bearded Ninja scored for Gemstones. Team Genetic 2-3 Team Steel *Attendance: 37,857 (Away: 3,675) Titan scored two for Genetic, but it wasn't enough for the hosts as they lost three-two to Steel. Metal Locked scored a hat-trick for the visitors. Title Showdown *Team Flame-Scotland 3-1 Gearworks FC *King Plumber's Army 2-2 Team Freaky *Nintendo All-Stars FC 4-2 Team Lios Lions First Half *15:00 - All the matches kick off. *15:06 - Nintendo All-Stars take the lead against Lios Lions. Meta Knight fires into Martin Breeze's net. Nintendo All-Stars 1-0 Lios Lions. Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Flame TV Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Team Flame-Scotland Category:Team Lios Lions Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:2012